Not Just Another Night After Work
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Riza is waiting for Roy after work one night as he finishes his paperwork like always, but little does she know its not the usual after work routine. My first Fic so K just in case. Innocent fluff. One Shot. Roy/Riza. Reposted for grammar corrections :/


Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk reading a book that's cover had white paper over it so no one knew the title. It wouldn't do for people to k o that the gun wielding "ice queen" read romance novels. It was 7:00 pm and Roy was STILL "working" on his paperwork. For some unknown reason she was always there, his silent support. He would sit staring at her during the time she would wait for him. HIS lieutenant would do anything for him but he never knew why. Normally he would have left the office by now but he was so interested in her. He could spend days looking at her and never be satisfied.

"Sir, are you almost done your work?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He sighed, and put his paperwork in his drawer. "Yes, I suppose I am."

She nodded, closing her book and stood up. She seemed to glide across the ground in the moonlight towards the closet. She gathered his jacket and held it out for him to put on. He noticed she hadn't gotten her own jacket

"Aren't you going home, Lieutenant?" Roy asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head slightly, "No, I have some paperwork to do."

He frowned slightly why did she have to be so damn good to him. He sat back down and pulled out his paperwork again and began signing them.

She smiled slightly and sat back down at her desk taking out her book once more. Three hours later Roy had finished his paperwork. He glanced up at his Lieutenant who had fallen asleep at her desk and smiled. She looked so peaceful and he loved that she felt comfortable enough to show her soft side to him.

He stood up and strode over to the closet taking out her coat and covering her with it, before deciding to move her to the surprisingly comfortable couch. He gently picked her up and carried her over to the couch after he made it up, covering her with a blanket kept in the closet, then returning to his desk.

When Riza next woke up, she realized she wasn't at her desk anymore. She quickly checked the clock, 10:30. How long had she been asleep? Then she glanced over at the Colonel. He was fast asleep at his desk.

She stood up and walked over to his desk. "Colonel. Wake up." She said semi-quietly. He remained fast asleep and she gently shook him until he woke.

"Huh? Yea…sorry about that Riza." He said groggily.

She blushed slightly at the use of her first name. "It's fine, sir, but you really should be heading home. I can finish any paperwork you couldn't get to."

Roy grinned at her, "No need Lieutenant. I finished it all half an hour ago," he said proudly.

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

He smiled even bigger "Yep. I even brought it filed it," Roy pointed to the huge filing cabinet. His smile disappeared. "I hope you know I don't like that you stay so late working," he said seriously.

She looked away blushing, "Yes, well, it has to be done" she said softly, looking at the floor, anywhere but her commanding officer.

He gently lifted her chin so he could she her face. Staring into her eyes he bent his head, slowly closing his eyes, he brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. Her arms snaked up to his neck and she returned his kiss as his arms made their way to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Finally after what seemed an eternity, they broke the kiss, both breathing deeply.

He rested his forehead on hers, both their breaths coming heavily. "I love you. I always have," he said softly.

She reached up and kissed him quickly, "I love you too."

They walked out of the building holding hands and just talking. Remembering, really, all the fun times and all the annoying times.

When they reached her house, she invited him in for a quick cup of tea before he went home for the night and he, of course, graciously accepted. Anything to spend more time with the woman he loved more than anything.

When he sat down at her table, she smiled at him and told him to wait while she changed. She came out ten minutes later wearing a loose grey sweater over a pink tank and pajama pants. She sat across from him and sipped her tea when suddenly he blurted out a question that had been buzzing in the back of his mind for quite a while.

"Why did you always stay so late with me?" he asked.

She looked away, blushing slightly. "Uh, I guess I liked being near you. Always have, and probably always will. When you were learning from my father I always found your presence to hold a certain," she paused a moment, "a certain atmosphere about you."

He grinned as she sipped her tea to distract herself. He reached across the table and took her hand after she put the tea back down. Her face jerked up at the contact and she took a quick breath and stiffened before relaxing and smiling up at him.

"I could say I always stayed so late and didn't do my paperwork just so I could be alone with you, but would you believe me?" he asked with a laugh.

She laughed, "Probably not, but I appreciate the thought."

They sat in comfortable silence until her clock chimed midnight. He stood gathering his jacket before she gathered up her courage and invited him to stay over.

"I have a guest bedroom and an extra uniform and some of yours that you left, but if you think it would be awkward." Her sentence was cut off by his lips.

He smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace, "That would be fine, but I'd rather sleep in your bed. I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms, to have you as the first thing I see in the morning, to have your scent fill my nose all night. I love you Riza." He leaned down to kiss her once more.

He changed out of his uniform and into some of his extra clothes he kept at her house and climbed into her bed. She crawled in after him and they fell asleep holding each other as they had longed to do for years.


End file.
